The invention relates to cleaning devices, especially to windshield cleaning devices for motor vehicles, which are fastened to a wiper blade of a motor vehicle and move back and forth with the wiper blade.
In a known windshield cleaner a scraper of approximately the length of the wiper blade is pressed against the windshield and mechanically removes or loosens dirt particles and other vision-impairing materials. The loosened or removed materials are pushed aside by the wiper blade bearing the scraper, and the windshield is thus freed of the coarsest dirt. It has furthermore been proposed to remove, by means of a cleansing agent or detergent solution, the dirt or unavoidable oil- and protein-containing films and coatings which together with water form an emulsion, resulting in streaking which interferes with vision.
The inventor has found that the mechanical forces which can be applied in practice to the windshield by means of scrapers mounted on the wiper blade are not sufficient for the removal of dirt particles and films, and that the scraper devices are therefore ineffectual and are also subject to great wear.